Christmas Cheer
by musiclover3
Summary: Ian Kabra had nothing to like about Christmas. He wasn't happy at all to celebrate it. Can one person change his view of Christmas... for the better?


_I've decided to do this one-shot about Ian learning how to enjoy Christmas with a little help from Amy. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues_

**xXxXxXxXx**

_All I Want For Christmas Is You..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ian Kabra wandered the dark streets of Boston alone. He and all of the other clue hunters had been invited to Boston for Christmas. All the shops that lined the streets were closed and dark. Ian scowled as he passed a shop with Christmas lights and decorations on it. Ian didn't understand all this Christmas cheer. What was the point in celebrating this holiday? His scowl deepened when he passed a family going for a night stroll. They looked so happy and... cheerful. He used to feel that way. But he had no family. His father was in hiding and he had emancipated himself from his mother. He only had his sister left. He felt bitter just thinking about that. Why did these other families get to be happy when he was miserable?

He stopped in front of a particularly cheerful store. A mechanical snowman stood in the window. It waved back and forth. There was a sign that read, "Merry Christmas" above it. A miniature Christmas tree stood beside it. He shivered in the cold. He should have brought a bigger jacket. But what was the point? Who cared if he froze to death out here?

"Ian?" said a soft voice beside him.

He turned to see Amy Cahill. She looked at him with worry plain on her face.

"Amy?" Ian said, a small smile spreading across his face.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?" Amy said.

Ian scowled. "It doesn't matter." he muttered.

Amy stepped closer to him. "Are you alright, Ian? You seem down."

Ian said nothing for a moment, but then he said, "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Amy asked.

"This... Christmas cheer. Why is everyone so happy when... I'm not?" Ian said.

"Ian..." Amy said softly. "Why aren't you happy?"

"I have no family, Amy. There's nothing to be happy about." Ian said softly.

This wasn't like Ian. He normally wouldn't tell someone how he felt. But with Amy, he felt like he could really talk to her. Be himself around her.

Amy looked at the store window. "I'm you family, Ian."

"But you're distant family. It's like we're not even related." Ian said.

"You don't need to have your whole family to be happy on Christmas, Ian. You just need to have that one special person to make you happy." Amy said. "To make this holiday really special."

_That one special person..._ Ian thought, letting Amy's words sink in.

But who could that person be?

**xXxXxXxXx**

_I Just Want You For My Own..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ian watched as everyone opened their presents on Christmas day. Everyone looked so happy and excited to see what they got. There wasn't anything for him. He wasn't surprised. Why would anyone get him anything?

"Ian?" said a voice beside him.

He turned to see Amy. She held a carefully wrapped gift in her hands. She held it out to him.

"What's this?" Ian asked, taking it out of her hands.

"Open it." Amy said.

Ian opened it. Inside was a picture of Amy and Ian. They had taken this picture a few months ago. They were smiling and looking perfectly happy. Ian couldn't say that this was the most _expensive _or _extravagant _present he'd ever gotten. But he could say that this was the best present he'd ever gotten.

He smiled at her. "I love it."

Amy smiled. "I hoped you would."

He gave her a hug. "Thank you." he whispered. "This is the best present I've ever gotten."

"Just remember, Ian. I'll always be your friend." she said.

She then walked over to the other Cahills. Ian smiled. Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

Ian heard Amy's words coming back to him. _You just need to have that one special person to make you happy. _

He had finally found that person.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_You Just Need To Have That One Special Person To Make You Happy..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Did you love it? Hate it? Please, review!_


End file.
